Not predictable
by seafox
Summary: ...It was not exactly predictable. It was just how they had always wanted things to be."


**Although I should be writing the last chapter of 'Shy', this story came to my mind and I had to write it before I forgot it. I think I became addicted to this couple...  
**

**I'd like to remember you that english is not my first language, I'm sorry for the grammar errors.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. =)**

*****  
**

Somehow, Kakashi had always known that they would end like that. It was predictable, and if the rest of the village couldn't see it until now, it only meant that they were just too good at hiding it, because, seriously, _it was predictable_.

Gai had seen it. Ever since the first time the green beast had watched that fight he had been observing them, as if only waiting. Luckily the taijutsu user had his own love life to settle, a situation very similar to his.

Asuma had seen it too. But Asuma was just not the type that cared for those things. Besides, his eyes found much more interesting a certain genjutsu master, who, by the way, missed it too.

Sakura should have known. Even now, when his students were already twenty, Kakashi couldn't understand how the pink haired girl had missed it for so long. She had discovered Naruto's true feelings, and Gaara's, and even Neji's, yet not his. How could the Hokage's pupil have missed something like that after the many missions they had together?

Gaara wasn't a constant presence therefore he could not have known, even though, the copy nin had noticed the way the kazekage had looked at him in his last visit. The Hyuuga prodigy saw, there was no way he could miss it, not only because of the byakugan, but also because behind those white eyes of his, he knew what was like to have a dark shadow on your past.

Naruto obviously didn't find out. But that was not really surprising. Not that it was bad… Nowadays there wasn't any problem, but if he had discovered years before they would have had some big problems. It was better that way.

Jiraiya knew, which also was not really surprising. Perverted minds were capable of seeing everything.

Surprisingly, Godaime was as blind as Sakura. Perhaps it was because of the fury the both of them had. Not to mention that the Hokage had more important things to notice than the relationships of her subordinates.

As for their other fellow ninja in Konoha, it was useless to say they hadn't found out until the two of them started to demonstrate a little of affection in front of others. Simple, very simple things that were not usual when it came to Kakashi and Sasuke. At least, no one had seen the last Uchiha dusting his sensei's shoulders off, or adjusting his sensei's head protector, or making a point of not allowing anyone but him to stand by his sensei's side.

And of course, no one had ever imagined it was possible that Sharingan no Kakashi, Copy Nin of Konoha, would close his Icha Icha book only because someone entered the room where he was in. When finally clicked in that this someone was always his favourite student and that the pair began to arrive late and together, they finally got suspicious. But that was far after things had started, very far after.

He supposed that, even though Sasuke hadn't made bonds with the ninja he met during his traitor years, a few of them probably knew. Orochimaru knew for sure, after all, he had been inside Sasuke (Kakashi hoped that not physically inside). That girl, Karin, maybe had found out too, considering she was very observing of the Uchiha, but then again, so was Sakura…

Itachi? 50% chance, perhaps? He had pushed Sasuke to become stronger and Kakashi wouldn't be very surprised if he had spied his little brother to make sure things went the way he wanted. Besides, when he had fought against Itachi, he knew he had let slip a bit of what he felt for the younger Uchiha.

A sleeping form shifted in Kakashi's arms to be more comfortable and as he watched Sasuke hiding a very peaceful face in his neck, he couldn't help but muse… When had Sasuke seen?

Because he knew Sasuke had seen it. He only wondered how long it took to the raven realize what was that line between him and his sensei. It was probably after Kakashi's own realization; after all, while Kakashi had nothing but dark memories of his errors and fears of making new ones, Sasuke had yet many wrong things to do and his heart beating faster whenever a silver haired man came near him was something that should be dealt with after his revenge.

Yet, the Uchiha heir most likely figured it out sometime between the time he left Konoha and when he sealed Orochimaru. At least, there were small evidences that Kakashi's lessons hadn't left his heart during that period. Once, Sasuke had told him that there was a day in which he was training with Kabuto, and Kabuto said to him: "You've got to forget the things Hatake Kakashi taught you, if you want to move forward."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle when Sasuke said that his answer was: "If you really want me to forget that, then you're asking me to kill you." Accompanied, of course, by a sharinganic stare.

Sasuke had kept in heart the lessons about teamwork, even when working with that kind of people… That was something that made Kakashi really proud. You see, even if Naruto eventually would become Hokage and the most powerful of his pupils, Sasuke was the one who went through the hardest test when it came to friendship… and even if he had almost failed at it, in the end he was able to pass with flying colours. At least, from Kakashi's point of view… he knew how hard it was to understand some things when you have a goal in mind.

But then again, somehow, he had always known that Sasuke would make it. Because Sasuke was just like him.

It was predictable. So much that when their relationship finally went to public he couldn't understand Konoha's wide eyes to them.

"What are you thinking about now?" asked a sleepy voice, wakening him from his thoughts.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?"

"First: I see you doing this thinking face ever since I'm twelve years old. Two: you always think about something… specific, while I'm asleep and you caress my hair like you're doing now." Then Sasuke fully climbed to lay on top of him and look directly into mismatched eyes "And three: if it was the other way round, if you were sleeping and I was not, I would be probably doing the same."

Kakashi chuckled.

"I guess that we are both predictable." He said, his arms resting around Sasuke's waist.

"You think so?" Sasuke sounded a bit surprised.

"Well, don't you?"

"Should I think so?"

Kakashi half sighed half chuckled. They often entered into that kind of conversation and spent some time until they achieved an answer to everything. It was a bit funny though.

"Why shouldn't you think so?"

"No, seriously. Do you really think that we are predictable?"

"Of course, it depends. Few people can predict our moves in a battle, unless they've been fighting with us for some years, and even then they have some difficulty at doing it so. But to each other and us being a couple…"

"You mean then, among other things, that it was predictable that we would end up together?"

"Yes…" What was Sasuke thinking? "Apparently, you don't have the same opinion."

"Well, I agree that we are pretty much predictable to each other, not completely, however. And we are not an obvious couple at all."

"Why not?" Now was Kakashi's turn to sound surprised.

"Most of people out there thought I would either marry Sakura or at last confess my undying love to Naruto; Sakura herself was stunned by the fact that she hadn't lost to Naruto but to you. If you want a confirmation all you have to do is access , the number of fanfics dedicated to us is very very small when compared to SasuxNaru and SasuxSaku stories. Apparently, they all thought that you should be my father figure." To this Sasuke smirked "Not that you shouldn't, considering our life stories in a perfect and rosy world you would have taken my father's place for me… but none of us was ever very fond of moralities and written destinies, hm? This fact alone, turns us into a unexpected couple. Even the few people that had seen from the beginning what was happening between us were surprised to find that our story was going to be so different of what they expected. Sandaime, for an example, I bet he put me in your team because he thought that only the other last sharingan user of Konoha could teach me not only how to use it but also why use it, I bet he hadn't expected us to fall in love with each other."

Sasuke remained in silence for a while but before Kakashi could answer, he added, again with a smirk.

"Or do you really think that Iruka has been snapping at you because of your lateness? He is mad because you "took advantage" of one of your students." Here, Sasuke chuckled "Although I must say that part of his irritation is envy of your courage of making moves on a student while he doesn't have the guts to hit on Naruto."

This time they remained quiet for a long time. Kakashi was pondering over Sasuke's words while gently stroking his back. However, the Uchiha had yet something more to say.

"And Kakashi… I am very glad that this is not a perfect rosy world and that neither of us is attached to moralities. Predictable or not, this is the only end I could ever accept for the two of us."

Even though he had been seeing it for some years now, Kakashi never got tired of finding that smile on Sasuke's face. Soft features and a loving look in his eyes. Who could ever say that the once avenger Uchiha Sasuke was capable of that?

Then it hit Kakashi. It was not exactly predictable. It was just how they had always wanted things to be.

He had spent so much time hoping that Sasuke would be with him that the possibility of another turn out of the events actually didn't seem possible to him. Besides, what kind of teacher lusted over his student? Only a sick one. Not even Jiraiya was capable of that.

With this, Kakashi laughed. The biggest proof was that there was Sasuke, surprising him with a more logical line of thoughts than his and with actions that no one would expected to see from the same boy that years before had nearly destroyed his own home village.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him, curious with that sudden laughter.

"Nothing really. Just happy. Because I wouldn't accept another ending for us neither."

He leaned in to kiss his lover and rolled over, laying on top of him. It was exciting to not being able to predict what was going to happen to them, it gave him a sudden burst of energy. Not to mention that Sasuke's pleasantly surprised face was one of the best visions in the world.

"Kakashi.." Sasuke managed to say in the middle of the kiss.

"Hm?" Kakashi parted the kiss to find a very classic Sasuke-ish smirk in front of him and could only wonder what would come out.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Was that only because of their conversation or the boy had been planning that before? For as much as he liked to think that he could predict Sasuke, the truth was that with Sasuke you never really knew what could come. And for the second time in the night he realized that in fact, there was nothing predictable about them.

"Yes. I don't think you were expecting this but…"

And Kakashi couldn't help but being glad about not knowing what to expect.

Specially when Sasuke revealed what was the surprise. Oh, he could never have predicted that. Konoha would once again have wide eyes to them.


End file.
